Pictures
by Ashley12345
Summary: Future. They've had the babies! Life ensues... **Chapter 19 up**
1. Sunset

A picture chapter 1- Sunset  
~~~~~~~~  
disclaimer: HEHE, yeah right. I would not be writing it here if I owned the characters. I do however own Jess and Tristan, in my dreams.....Great dreams by the way. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
She had a look of pure contentment on her face. She was happy, just sitting on the bench, watching the sunset. The colors were beyond beautiful, the sky was an array of light and dark blues, mixed with red, pinks, and oranges. The sun was slowly fading, and with it went a day of sadness, and happiness, but mostly of confusion. You see the girl had broken up with her boyfriend today. They had broken up for one reason. The girl was pregnant. The baby was not boys, the boy was angry and scared. The girl was scared too, but she would never admit that. She was too strong to be scared, or at least she was gonna tell herself that. She knew who the father was, but she couldn't tell him. To be fair the girl isn't really a girl anymore, she's a women now, and has been for along time. She liked to think back to her high school days though, and everyone was just realizing that their little girl was now a gorgeous 23 year old women. She had gonna to Harvard, her dream school, and she had graduated as valedictorian from there, just as she had from her high school. She had dated the perfect boy all through high school and college. But then she had met someone from her past. She had been wondering around in a bookstore that sold only first edition copies, when she had seen a familiar head. He still wore preppy clothes. He had been dresses in khakis and a blue button down polo. She could see the white wife beater tee under it. His blonde hair was as usual, in an organized disarray. He looked good. Real good. She hadn't seen him sense her sophomore year, when he had been sent away to a different school. Back then she'd had any feelings for the blue eyed boy, love, hate, lust, now all those feelings were coming back for the blue eyed man. One glance and she was hooked. He turned around and gasped.   
  
"Hello, Mary." He had that trade mark smirk on his face.   
  
"Hey Tristan. How are you?" she asked, she liked when he called her Mary. She used to hate it. Now she didn't mind.   
  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"I'm.....I'm good Tris. I'm really good. I'm really glad I ran into you. There was something you never got to give me before you left." she said, a soft sad look I her eyes.  
  
"And what was that?"   
  
"This." she leaned in and kissed him. Just a soft kiss on the lips. No more than a brush really. But that brush set her on fire. Her heart started to race and she got a warm fuzzy feeling. Not love. She knew that. This was...this was lust, need. Maybe she did love him. But she wasn't about to admit that. She wanted him.  
  
Well the girl had gotten what she wanted, and more. They had gone back to her place. They and one wild night of passion. It was totally unlike the girl. And it was just like the boy. He hadn't told her that he was going on assignment the next day. Or that it would be dangerous. He would be photographing the war in Sudan, but she didn't know that. So when she woke up the next day and found only a note saying 'I love you, and always have' she figured he'd just left. She'd realized she loved him too. She didn't hear from him. She moved on. Then two weeks ago at a family dinner her grandmother mentioned how sad it was about the DuGrey boy. She had looked up suddenly.   
  
"What happened to Tristan grandma?" She had asked, fear seeping into her voice.   
  
"Oh that's right you went to school with him. Well he was taking photographs in Sudan. You know, of the war? Well, he was shot. Some man had fallen and Tristan went to help him. He died a heros death, that one did. Jackie and Preston are absolutely devastated, they....." that's all she had heard. She feinted right there at the dinner table. Sending everyone scourging around. That took her t the hospital. The doctor said she had feinted because of the shock, he said that getting shocking news when you were pregnant was...wait pregnant? Yes you heard me right the doctor had told them. Rory was pregnant. When Rory woke up, her mom, Jess and Luke had been the only ones in the room. All with worried looks on their faces.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lorelai asked, her voice was soft, she was worried.   
  
"Tell you what?" Rory was beyond frantic tears at this point, but tears still fell, her crying made no sound, but you could see the silent tear creeping down her face. Tristan was gone.   
  
"About the baby." Rory's sad expression had immediately turned to one of surprise, mixed with disbelief. She hadn't known she was pregnant.  
  
"Whaa, what?" She couldn't be pregnant they had used protection, and she was on the pill.   
  
So now, 3 months later she had moved back in with her mom and Luke. And so now she was sitting, content on the bench, watching the sun set. Thinking of her bay, of Tristan's baby, and she couldn't help but smile. And her smile expanded when Jess sat silently beside her. He knew she was thinking of her, so he didn't bother her. Just made it know that he was there for her. Like he always was.  
  
  
So do you want me to continue? The more reviews the better!!!! 


	2. Watermelons, Grapes, and Baby names

A picture chapter 2- Watermelons, grapes and baby names (part 1)   
~~~~~~~~  
disclaimer: I wish. However, I do own Tristan and Jess, they are mine, I stole them. And i will not give them back. Ding dong *What officer? No, No, I don't have any cute hot guys chained to me bed.....*  
  
AN: OMG! 20 reviews when I wrote this. That makes me so happy! So please keep reviewing. It gives me confidence to keep writing. I know that a lot of you want me to bring back Tristan, and I might, a lot of you also want this to be a R/J, and it might. I'm not sure. So keep reviewing and telling me what you want. This fic may get a little racy in future chapters, so tell me if you mind that. Anyway, I gotta start writing. Oh and I was wondering if anyone would like to beta read for me? You would just need to go through and fix mis-spellings, (I spell check so there shouldn't be many) and maybe add a few he said she said, things. :) Email me at if you would do it for me, thanx a bunch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long after the sunset they were still sitting there, lost in there own thoughts. Suddenly Rory broke the silence.   
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah Ror?" He answered  
  
"You know, er....Lanes not here, and all, and um...I need a um.."  
  
"Ror, speak up, I still don't always understand Gilmore gabble."  
  
"Ineedabirthingcoachwillyouhelpme?" It came out in one long word. None of which he could understand.   
  
"Er..."  
  
"Okay, I need a birthing coach. You know the ones that are in the delivery room sense Tristans..." She mumbled the last part and her eyes started to glaze over.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Jess." she reached out and embraced him in a hug. He could feel her shivering slightly.   
  
"Lets go get some coffee to celebrate, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, lets."   
  
Together they walked to Lukes, which quickly filled up after the two sat down. They were all curious who the father of Rory's baby was. Even Lorelai and Luke didn't know for sure. Of course they thought it was Tristan, but Rory wouldn't tell them. The only one who knew for sure was Jess. They had always been friends, but sense that day in the hospital, he had stuck by her like there was an invisible force field holding him there. He was even going to take her to the highschool, for her new teaching job. He had told her he would and wasn't about to let her walk a whole 2 blocks on her own. He didn't even let her was to Lukes alone, and if she didn't call him and him she was leaving her chastised her for 'putting the baby in danger'. Rory could see no danger but she obliged him anyway, it was cute this overprotective thing he had going on. So they sat drinking coffee and laughing at Lorelai's antics to get coffee from her new husband. Luke and Lorelai had finally gotten married that June. So on the last day of summer vacation, they all sat together, happy and laughing and thinking of Rory and her baby.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
1 month later  
  
(Rory is now about 3 1/2-4 months pregnant.)  
  
"I'ma going to be a whale." she complained as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Yeah you are." Lorelai joked.   
  
"MOM!" Rory gave a frustrated sigh. She was starting to show. A slight little bulgde was visable under her shirt.. She'd have to go shopping for bigger clothes agin any day. For now she was wearing jeans that wrapped around her belly, and a cute semi-tight shirt that read 'baby on board' that Lorelai had made her buy. She looked ridiculous, but you just don't argue with Lorelai. They were getting ready to go to her first lamaze class. Jess was sitting, and fidgeting in the living room. Finally Rory was ready to go and they all piled in the New Jeep that Jess had acquired, His motorcycle would just not do for carting Rory around. A) because it was dangerous. B) Because she would'nt fit on it soon. Rory had no idea were Jess had gotten the money for it, considering he was a lit professor, at the highschool, and frankly she didn't want to know. He was 23 and still up to his old tricks. Just the other day her had splattered 'blood' on the sidewalk by Dooses market. Taylor of course went berserk He was still the same boy Rory had first met, yet he was different. He was grown up, and even responsible, but underneath he was still...Jess.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah Rory?"  
  
"Your not coming."  
  
"What? Why not? I. Want. To. Go." she sounded like a three year old.   
  
"Only the moms and there coaches get to go.   
  
"Why does he get to be your coach."   
  
"Because."  
  
"Er.....fine, I'm getting out. I'm out. Bye."  
  
"Bye mom." Jess started up the car and they were out of there.   
  
  
After 45 minutes on the freeway the pulled on to a street in Hartford, an then by a big building. The building was a birthing center. Equipped with the most up to date equipment and the best doctors. Emily had insisted Rory have the baby here. She thought the way they had the moms stay one day in a regular hospital was absurd. Rory would be in a deluxe birthing sweet for 1 week after giving birth. Only the best. The class was in the same building, as were all of Rory's doctors appointment. She had one right after the class. Jess was going to that too. He was, Rory could tell a bit nervous. The first time he had seen Rory dressed in tight clothes that you could see the swell of her tummy in, he had nearly feinted. She looked beautiful, as always.   
  
They all walked up to the elevator and traveled up 5 floors to the lamaze class room. They entered the room and saw a bunch of men and women chatting, the men with them and the women with the women. Rory though Jess might go talk to some of the other guys, but he didn't instead he squeezed her hand and took her purse, holding it so she didn't have to. The teacher came in, told them her name was Ms. Mason and to sit down, the coach cradling the mother in between his legs. Jess looked at Rory to make sure this wouldn't make her uncomfortable. Rory smiled, but the Teacher caught Jess's look.   
  
"I'm assuming you guys have been in-between each other legs before, or she wouldn't be pregnant. (AN: I know that doesn't sound right, but I couldn't figure out how to word it)." she said a smile playing on her lips.   
  
"Um, he's not the father." Rory said.   
  
"Okay, you were holding hands so I assumed......so, where is the father, if I may ask?" she was nice, but inquisitive.   
  
"He's um, he's dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your coach?"  
  
"Thank you, and yes he is. I'm Rory and this Jess."   
  
"Well Rory and Jess it's very nice to meet you"  
  
'It's nice to meet you too."   
  
"Well, why don't you guys get settled so we can start."   
  
"Sure." Rory settled in between Jesses legs, leaning her head against his chest.   
  
The first thing they did was learn how to breath. Correct breathing would help dull the pain (or so they say). Then they watched a video of a live birth. By the end Rory was in a panic, and Jess was thinking that he was so glad to be a man.   
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can. You have too."  
  
"No. No I don't. She can just stay where she is. Cause, nothing the size of a watermelon coming out of something the size of a grape. It's not gonna happen. Nope. I'm not doing it. I'm not."  
  
"Rory, you really don't have a choice. And i know you. you can do this. You can. You can. You can."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You are the strongest person I know. Of course you can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So......Names. Do you have any names?"  
  
"If it's a girl it will be Lorelai Faith Gilmore the 4th. And if it's a boy I was thinking Tristan Jessie Gilmore."  
  
"That's great Ror. But, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why not DuGrey?"  
  
"Because, I took my moms last name ans so will little Lorelai or little T.J."   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"Ready to go to the doctors appointment?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." 


	3. Icy hands, bluegreen jelly and little wh...

PICTURES- Icy hands, blue/green jelly and little white sticks  
  
Okay I have to apologize. My aunt is having a baby, and while I was typing the story I was also listening to her and my mom talk. Well, my aunt is 6 months pregnant and I messed up how far along Rory is. She was only supposed to be 3 1/2- 4 months along. Also she wasn't a "whale" yet, that was again my aunt. Now the motorcycle thing was almost correct, she's not to big to fit on it now, but she will be soon, is what he was saying. I have fixed these mistakes, and redone that chapter so you can read through it really quick if you'd like. I'm really sorry. Also, I know a lot of you want Tristan to come back, I don't think he will. I intended this to be a R/J, and I think it will be.......then again, you never know with me.   
  
Disclaimer on first and second pages.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory and Jess preceded on into the doctors office. The waiting room was picture perfect. Comfortable leather chairs and love seats were scattered around, and pretty seafront pictures donned the walls. Everything was white with soft, blues, pinks, yellows, greens or purples. This was Rory first doctors appointment here, she had recently been going to her OB-GYN in the regular hospital in Hartford, of course this changed when Emily got involved. Rory went up and gave her name to the receptionist, who told her that they were almost ready for her. Rory was a bit nervous, she wanted Jess to go in with her, but didn't know how to ask him. Luckily for her he touched on the subject before she did.   
  
"So, Rory, did you want me to come in with you?" He sounded as if he was totally up to it.   
  
"YES! But only if you wouldn't mind. You'd get to see the baby." She said hopefully, she knew that the fact he would *SEE* the baby would get him in.   
  
"Okay, I'll come in." He told her just as a nurse poked her head through the door.   
  
"The doctor is ready to see you Ms. Gilmore. Follow me please."  
  
Rory and Jess got up and followed the nurse into an office. A lady got up and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Lexington, call me Molly."  
  
"Hello, It's nice to meet you. I'm Rory, this is Jess." She said then rubbing he stomach, "This is little Lorelai, or little Tristan." The three shook hands.   
  
Molly sat down, and motioned for them to do the same.   
  
"I like to get to know my patients before I immobilize them with my icy hands." She stated. "So I have a few questions for you two."  
  
"Okay." Rory said.  
  
"Okay, my first question, Are you guys married?" Rory looked at Jess, and Jess looked at Rory, and then they both looked at Molly.  
  
"No, were not. And he's not the babies father."  
  
"Oh, who is the babies father?"  
  
"His name is...was Tristan, he was photographing the war in Sudan, and..." she trailed off, hoping the doctor would get the point.   
  
"I'm so sorry. How are you coping with that?"  
  
"We weren't even dating. It was the first time I'd seen him since high school." She really wanted to stop talking about Tristan.   
  
"Okay. Next question, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23."   
  
"Okay, and who is going to be your coach?"  
  
Rory looked up at Jess and smiled. "Jess is."  
  
"May I be rude for a minute?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you two going out?"  
  
"No. Were just good friends." Jess winced at the words. She still thought of him as just a friend. Maybe he could change that, overtime.   
  
"Okay, well I've asked all I need too. Come on into the examining room and we'll get started. Jess can come in if you want him to."   
  
"Jess?" Rory looked at him, pleading with her eyes."  
  
"Of course I'll come in."  
  
"Okay that's all settled. Come on into the examining room. Were going to listen the heart beat and see the baby." She walked through a door that adjoined the office and examining room. Molly motioned to a table which Rory sat on, while Jess sat in a nearby chair. Molly took a baby stethoscope out of a draw. "Okay, lets see what this little guy is doing, shall we?" she held the stethoscope on Rory's stomach, listening for a minute, a brief look of surprise past over face, then a smile. "Well Rory, I've got some good news for you. Your babies are doing fine, as far as I can tell."  
"That's gre-, wait did you say babies, as in more than one?"  
  
"Yup, two actually." Molly smiled at Jess who was floored. Rory was going to have twins?   
  
"Oh my god! Why didn't the other doctor know this?" she was surprised, and happy. This was great news.   
  
"Well did they do an ultrasound?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes, yes they did."  
  
"Well, sometimes babies hide behind one another, unless they are in the right position, you can't see them."  
  
"Wow. I'm going to have twins." She looked at Jess who looked more surprised then he had when he had originally found out she was pregnant. He had been surprised, and a little angry at the time. She had always told him everything and she hadn't said anything about seeing Tristan. Now he looked surprised, he glanced up at her and a huge smile over took his face. He was happy for her. That was all it took to make her ecstatic. She jumped of the table and threw her arms around him as he got up.   
  
"I'm happy for you both, would you like to have the ultrasound now?"   
  
"Yes." Rory and Jess both said at the same time. Rory laid back down on the table. Molly pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her belly.  
  
"This is going to be cold." She said as she squirted some blue/green jelly onto Rory's stomach. She turned on a monitor and took the little black box and held it up to Rory's stomach, a few seconds later a black and white picture appeared on the screen. Rory couldn't tell the difference between up and down but Molly pointed out the babies. They could see two heads. It was still a little too early to tell the sex of the babies, they would be able to find out next month at her next appointment. Both Jess and Rory were wowed at the picture on the screen.   
  
The rest of the appointment went quickly. The doctor prescribed Rory some multivitamins. To keep her and her babies healthy. They went home, still high on the news when they arrived at the dinner, they were planning on telling Luke and Lorelai the news. When they walked through the door Lorelai had her arms around Luke and was holding some white stick thing in her hand. When they saw Rory and Jess they stopped hugging and Lorelai hid her hand behind her back.   
  
"Rory! Guess what?" She didn't give Rory time to finish. "I'm pregnant! Were going to have babies!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on, you know you wanna push the little button. Review 


	4. Moving in and bananapickle coffee ice cr...

Pictures  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Moving in and banana-pickle coffee ice cream.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
disclaimer: I own none of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Review and I will write more.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know absolutely nothing about babies and pregnancy except what I've read and what others tell me. My aunt is a good source but the ice cream thing, that's mine not hers, I eat it with out the pickles of course. So in other words I'm sorry if I get some of that facts wrong. :)  
  
  
  
Recap: Lorelai has just told Jess and Rory that she is pregnant.  
  
For a second everyone was quiet, then Rory yelped and threw her arms around Lorelai who was jumping up and down with the pregnancy test still in hand.  
  
"Oh my god! Were going to have babies! Yay." Rory said, before remembering her good news. She decided to throw it in casually and see if anyone noticed. "Your having a baby and I'm having twins, this is great."  
  
"Yeah isn't it fant- twins? Your going to have two babies? EEE!"  
  
"I hope that was a good EEE!"Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"The best. Were going to have babies!"  
  
Luke spoke up then. "Congratulations Rory."  
  
"Oh Luke, Thanks. Wow congratulations to you too, your going to be a daddy!" Rory said, then looking at her mother she whispered into her ear "It is his, right?"  
  
"RORY"  
  
"Just joking." she said with a grin.  
  
Luke looked at Jess and sighed. "Your moving in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I refuse to take care of two crazy pregnant women."  
  
"Bu- what did I do? I had nothing to do with either one being pregnant."  
  
Luke looked at Rory and then back at Jess. "You love her right?"  
  
"Yes. I would do anything for her."  
  
"Good, then it can be you who drives to Hartford in the middle of the night for banana and coffee ice cream with pickles."  
  
"Yuck, who would eat that?"  
  
"Come on these are the Gilmores. They eat that everyday minus the pickles." Luke said  
  
"True enough. When do I move in?"  
  
Okay, I know that was really short. But that seemed like a good place to stop. Maybe I'll post again today/tonight if I get 10 reviews. I'm at 43 right now, so review! And there is Jory action coming up. 


	5. Lesson plans, sleeping arrangements and ...

Lesson plans, sleeping arrangements and the voice on the line.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I own none of it  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Spoilers: hmmm, It's a future fic so everything that has taken place so far could be a factor.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
So Jess is going to move in? I sense some Jory action coming up?   
~~~~~~~~~~  
thanks so much for all the reviews!!! Your all great!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You can move in tom-" He was cut off by Lorelai's suggestion that they go start thinking of baby names tonight by watching their favorite movies. Luke finishes his sentence "tonight, you can move in tonight. Please move in tonight."   
  
"Okay uncle Luke. I'll sleep in Rory's room." Giving his uncle a devilish grin he exited the diner before Luke could yell at him, the last month had been just like old times. Except for the fact that Dean is not there. And to tell you the truth he couldn't say that he missed bag boy all that much. He walked quickly to his apartment, which was one of the few that Taylor didn't own. He and Taylor still didn't get along all that well. Maybe it was his tendency to come to town meeting 5 minutes late, but the man still didn't like him. Or maybe he knew that Jess was behind the "blood" on the side walk. Or maybe it was because He didn't like the fact the Jess, even though he was a respectable teacher, still rode a Harley, and dressed in Metallic shirts. Well it didn't really matter. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and he now had to figure out what his lesson plan was and move into the Gilmore household. Jess still thought it was funny how Lorelai had talked Luke into changing his last name. Rory and her mom never ceased to amaze him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rory's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She saw Jess exit the dinner after giving his trademark grin. He was up to something.   
  
"Well, I have news for you two, Jess is going to stay with us for a while. With you two pregnant, and me at the Diner all the time, were all going to need help with...things." Luke finished lamely.  
  
"Your scared of us arn'tcha Lukey boy?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Uh-huh. Very."  
  
"Good."  
  
Luke and Lorelai stared at each other for a while and then looked at me when I let a nice little expletive, that I had read the other day in a book. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ." They exchanged looks and then looked at me.   
  
"What's a matter sweety?" My mom asked  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday the 4th"  
  
"School starts tomorrow. I completely forgot. I have to work out a lesson plan." She sounded panicky.   
  
"Maybe Jess can help. Your both in the English department, right?" Luke asked.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing creative writing and current literature and he's doing the classics." She said, thinking that maybe Jess could help her. Although, knowing Jess, he probably didn't realize school started tomorrow. She was a little less panicked, and you just go over rules the first day of school. "Yeah that will work. I'll go talk to him. We can work it out and I'll help him pack."   
  
"Oh, so you did hear that he was moving in. You were off in your own little world, so I wasn't sure."  
  
"Yeah. I heard. Where's he gonna sleep?" Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. It would take about a week to clean out the spare room.   
  
"Well, Rory and I will sleep together in her room, and Luke and Jess can take Luke's and my room." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her and frowned, he looked as if he would rather sleep with snakes."  
  
"How bout Jess sleeps in my room. Well put the inflatable bed on the floor. We did that when we both would come home from college. Why cant we now?" Rory asked  
  
"Well...." Lorelai started "It's just that now you guys are...well...your...pregnant."  
  
"I can't sleep in the same room with Jess because I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"O-Kay. Well do it your way."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Uh-huh. No problem. So I gotta go. lesson plan........."  
  
"Yeah okay, see you later."   
  
Rory walked out and started to head out to Jess's, It wasn't a long walk, only about 6 minutes. Her cell phone rang.   
  
"Purple monkeys say hello." rory said, she loved to confuse callers.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Tristan?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oooooooh. What will happen? Can Tristan still be alive? I'll post the next part after I get to 65 reviews. Or sooner if you can tell me which book I read the word "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ in. And I know Rory doesn't usually swear, but I had to get that word out of my blood stream. 


	6. 3 Words & A And

3 words and an and  
~~~~~~~~~~  
disclaimer: not mine. Although when I rule the world it will be........  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Feedback: Yup, lots of feedback or no more story. E-mail me, at or AIM me at CoffeeGurl21, or just push the little review button.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: OMG!!!!! He left! *SOB* He'll be back. I know this. Okay I don't but I do. I know this is making no sense. But that's ok, because I'm doped up on NyQuil and Aspirin for my cold. Anyway, I can't believe how many reviews I got. Thank you all soOoOo much for reviewing! It makes me so happy. And the outlander series by Diana Gabaldon was the right answer. So I'm writing this at midnight instead of tomorrow, but I will probably not post it till tomorrow. I loce suspense.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap: Rory's phone rings  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is Caleb, Tristan's brother."  
  
Rory is silent for a minute. "Oh. I um didn't realize that he, he um had a brother." Her voice quivered when she spoke.   
  
"Well I didn't realize he had a girlfriend who was carrying his child. I guess were even." his voice sounded sarcastic and cold.   
  
"Um, friend, children and how the hell did you get my number?"  
  
"Sure, what, and connections."  
  
"True, twins, and ah."  
  
"Okay, wow, and yeah."  
  
"So are we gonna have the rest of this conversation in 3 words and an and?"  
  
"No. You just broke that pattern."  
  
"Oh. Not to be rude, well yeah to be rude, but, what do you want?"  
  
"To meet you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my last link to my brother."  
  
"He's gone. I can't think about him now."  
  
"Too bad. You cant hide. From what I know about you, that's not your style. You liked him, and you didn't even have the decency to show up at his funeral. Did he even know he was going to be father? Or did you not know if it was he was the father?"  
  
"Shut up! You know nothing about me. And you certainly don't know about my relationship with Tristan. And no, he didn't know. He was gone before I knew. He up and left after that night. No phone number, no address. Just a note. And then months later I learn, in the same night that I learn I'm pregnant and that the father of my babies, the man I love, was killed in some stupid war in some country on the other side of the freggin planet. So don't even start acting like I'm the bad guy."  
  
"You loved him?"  
  
"Yeah. I really did."  
  
"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. His voice cracked. Rory was again, silent. Her mom was getting up, and walking towards the door of the dinner, she would be out any minute.   
  
"I'm sure you know where I live. Meet me at the hardware store tomorrow at 4."   
  
"The hardware store?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll be there." He started to hang up "And Rory, he loved you too." He hung up and she started to cry.  
  
"Rory? What's a matter? Who was that? Why are you crying?" Lorelai asked  
  
"That was Tristan brother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, it's short, but short and sweet is better than long and bitter.   
  
Review and you will get more. So just push that little button and type a few words. Come on. 


	7. A blow up or two on the bridge

A blow up or two on the bridge  
~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm not making any money.   
~~~~~~~~  
Feedback: Of course  
~~~~~~~~  
E-mail me at if you want to say something you don't feel like posting or if you have any suggestions feel free to E-mail me. :)  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rory looked up at her mother through the veil of tears that were clouding her vision. "I, I have to..to, go." She walked away, as if in a daze, she dropped her phone, not even noticing.   
  
Lorelai was worried but she knew not to confront Rory. Rory hadn't dealt with her thoughts and feeling about Tristan just stored them in the back of her mind. Lorelai didn't know if Tristan was the father of Rory's babies, but she thought so. At first when the doctor told them they had looked at Jess who had shaken head sadly. A few years ago she would have never wanted Rory to get involved with Jess, but when he had shaken his head that night she had decide that they would go good together. The good girl and bad boy of Stars Hallow together, that would make Taylor pee his pants.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was walking quickly, not even realizing where she was going, forgetting her plans to see Jess. She walked blindly, finally stopping and looking around, she realized she was at the bridge. She searched her mind quickly, remembering two vital moments on that dock. One with Tristan, and one with Jess. The time with Tristan had been during 10th grade, a few weeks before they had know about the play. . She had never told anyone about that day. She had been sitting on the bridge reading a book of Shakespeare verses. She had knew he was approaching, but payed no attention. Silently reading "Romeo, Romeo....". He sat down beside her, not making a sound.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, the anger and worry not seeping into her voice.  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"You would have seen me tomorrow at school."   
  
"I'm not going to school tomorrow." he said he had a hint of scorn in his voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't want to. You hate me, so why should I ? I don't have any friends at that place."  
  
"I don't hate you. And you have lots of friends."  
"Like who Rory? The guys I sit with at lunch? The sluts I date? Paris? Really Rory, I wanna know. Don't stand there and look at me like I'm some fucking lost puppy. Tell me Rory. Who are my friends?" His voice escalated until he was screaming, and tears were running down his cheeks.   
  
She could tell he was hurt. She had never seen him cry, never. Until then she couldn't even imagine tears streaming down from those beautiful crestfallen baby blue eyes. She didnt know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of, she embraced him in her arms, he was stiff at first but then relaxed.  
  
"You have me. Tristan You have me." she whispered into his ear.  
  
He composed himself and invited her to his house, to watch a movie he said. She had agreed, not wanting him to have to be alone. When they got there they didn't watch a movie, they never got to it. They kissed and one thing lead to another. They hadn't ever spoken of it afterward, he said it had been a mistake, that she should leave and forgot him, he wasn't right for her, never would be. So when she had seen him in the book store she had wanted to prove him wrong, that they could go together. She had never gotten the chance, he had been gone when she woke up.   
  
And the time with Jess on the bridge was also one she remembered well. He had out bid Dean at the basket auction. She remembered why she had finally gone with him, he had said something that had made her want to crack up.   
  
"The person who buys the basket wins the company of the person who makes the basket for lunch. Basket, basket maker, guy who didn't bring enough money." he had told her, looking at Dean during that last comment. She didnt know why but it had seemed funny to her and so she thought to herself, that she wanted to go, to get to know Jess.   
  
She was brought back to reality by the same person of whom she had just been thinking of.   
  
"Hey Ror? What's a matter? Your mom said you got a phone call and left in tears."  
  
"Nothings wrong Jess."  
  
"Like hell nothing's wrong Rory. You don't cry for no reason. I've known you for a few years Rory. I know when something is wrong. So who called you?"  
  
"Tristan's brother. I'm meeting him tomorrow at the diner after school. By the way I need to figure out a lesson plan, will you help me?" It was amazing how fast and naturally she could change subjects.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Lesson plan, I mean it is the first day so it doesn't need to be formal, maybe just a list of 'get to know each other games.'"  
"Yeah I'll help. What about Tristan's brother.?"  
  
"Oh. Caleb? He seemed nice."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"What? Do I have to tell you everything? God Jess. This is hard for me. I didn't even know he had a brother. I knew nothing about him. Both times we were together he was up and gone the next day. Do you know how that felt? To be left? Twice? And now I have to meet the brother who he never thought to mention to me. And do you know what his brother told me? That Tristan loved me." Seeing the look on Jesses face she went on. "Yeah, He told me that. Caleb did. Not Tristan, Tristan should have told me. But he didn't. Caleb did. And that hurt, having someone else tell me. At the same time it was such a relief. I didn't know if he really did. I slept with him twice and I didnt know if he loved me. What's that say about me Jess? Huh? What?" she was getting quieter as she talked.   
  
"That you loved him." She raised one eyebrow and started to smirk. "You did Ror, then and now. You love him. And I can see it."  
  
"But what about me and you?"  
  
"You and I"   
  
"Jess, don't start getting all grammatically correct on me now. You know there's something here, between us. Don't you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah Ror, I do. And even though I know you love Tristan, I know that maybe someday you can love me too. I'm okay with how we are now. We'll take life as it comes."  
  
"When did you get so smart?" She asked, humor glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"About the same time I met this amazingly striking girl in my uncles diner." He winked at her "So, will you let me walk you home? It's getting dark and we have to be up early tomorrow."   
  
"Lets go Dodger."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review! You know you want to. And you know I want you to. So review. 


	8. Sleeping, showering, realization and cof...

Sleeping, showering, realization and coffee  
~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: the characters are not mine and will never be mine.   
~~~~~~  
Spoilers: Anything and everything may be a spoiler, but you wont know whats made up and not so go ahead and read it.   
~~~~~~  
Feedback: Only if you want more.  
~~~~~~   
AN: This will be a R/J fic, although who knows who may show up…………  
Also I'm thinking about making some an Nc-17 chapter or two, do you absolutely hate this idea? Or do you like it? Tell me!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory woke up, as her alarm went off, the body next to her shifting, still asleep. Rory and Jess had come home the night before to find lorelai and Luke asleep in there room. They had started to get Jesses room done but it was still un-inhabitable. Instead of waking them up, Rory had lead Jess into her room. He had started to lie down on the floor but she had told him he could sleep in the bed. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. The summer after graduation they had taken a Gilmore Camping trip and they had shared a tent then. So now she woke up with him beside her, and that felt nice. She remembered what day it was and what she had to do today, she groaned. Today was going to be interesting. She turned over toward Jess and he was staring at her. His elbow propped on a pillow and his head propped on his hand. He had a smirk on his face.   
  
"Good Mornin sleeping beauty."  
  
"Morning. How long have you been up?" She asked yawning  
  
"Since about 4:30"  
  
"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Then you can. Do you want to go to Luke's if we have time? We should, it's only five. We don't have to be at the school until 7, so that gives us a while. God I have so much to do. We have to get some of your clothes. You left yesterday to find me and we should go shopping. I need some new clothes mine are getting kinda tight." Seeing a look on his face she stated "Well you don't have to go. I mean you probably wouldn't have fun shopping for maternity clothes. Or for any clothes for that matter. Maybe we, I should start looking for baby furniture to. Although maybe I should wait because you never know you're going to get at a shower. I'm not sure if I'm having a shower but I might, so…" she ran out of breath and looked like she was going to start again, so Jess took the moment of silence to talk.   
  
"Rory, you have two things to do today. 1) School, 2) Meet Caleb."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
"You did not. You don't want to go. I understand your nervous hun, but just go. It's going to be all right. It's not like he's going to yell at you or anything. Or tell you that he hates you. He just probably wants to see the mother of his nieces or nephews."  
  
"Yeah I know. I promise I wont skip town. Hey you can even work for Luke at the diner and spy."   
  
"Thanks, I think I'll do that." He gave her a hug, before getting up to leave. "Go take a shower, and wake up Lorelai if she's not already at Luke's and I'll make coffee."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now scoot, we can't be late on the first day. Especially since I was late the whole time I went there, if I showed up."  
  
"Hmm, I'm still not sure how you managed to graduate."  
  
"I have my ways Rory." He smirked and walked into the kitchen. She got out of bed and went to use the shower.   
  
She got in and started the water. She thought her meeting with Caleb. Would Caleb look like his brother? They sounded alike. After about five minutes she was washing the swell of her belly, she still couldn't believe she was having twins. And her mom was going to have a baby. Oh god, she was going to be a sister. She had never thought of it that way before. "Jess!" she screamed, not thinking that she was in the shower. She was going to be a sister. She was excited.   
  
Jess burst in the bathroom door and turned his back instantly to dripping wet naked Rory, who realized that she was indeed naked and dripping wet. "Rory what's wrong? Are you Okay?"  
  
Taking a towel and rapping it around herself, she started to laugh. "Yeah I'm fine. You can turn around now." He did, and than wished he hadn't, the towel didn't provide much coverage. "I just realized I'm going to be a sister. A sister Jess!" She hugged him and he started to laugh, he was glad she was okay he had been worried.   
  
"How is it possible that you made it thorough four years of Harvard and only just now realized this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Jeez my kid's aunt is going to be the same age as them. My mom is going to have grandchildren that are the same age as her child. Wow. Weird."  
  
"Totally. Are you done in here? Coffee's made downstairs. Wake your mom or she'll be mad. That furry pink thing on her dresser didn't squawk today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. Yeah okay coffee. Mom. Got it." She stood there and watched him, he started to unbutton the jeans he was wearing and then looked at her.  
  
"You going to watch?"   
  
"Wha, oh um, no. See you later" She said, embarrassed. She would have if he hadn't said anything. She had been off in Gilmore world. She walked over to her mom's room, knocking once before entering. Lorelai was scrunched up in a ball and the furry pink alarm clock was sitting silent, the thing chose to go off at the weirdest times of day, never when you set if for. She jumped on the bed, like she had when she was little and started to sing the oompa loompa song really loud.   
  
"Rory, child of mine, mini me, you are to old to do that."  
  
"Mom, guess what."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm going to be a sister!"  
  
"You just now figured that out?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Four years of Harvard. All down the drain."   
  
"Mom! I was in the shower and it just struck me, and I called for Jess and he came bursting in like I was dying. Although I may have giving that impression with the screaming, but anyway he told me the same thing that you just did. Well not the exact same thing, but close."  
  
"He came in while you were in the shower?"  
  
"No, by that time I was out of the shower and standing there."  
  
"Naked?"   
  
"Only a little."  
  
"How can you be a little naked?"  
  
"I don't know. He came in backward though so he didn't see anything." That was almost the truth she decided. Lorelai didn't need to know that he really had seen her in all her glory.   
  
"Okay. So, coffee?"  
  
"Jess made some."  
  
"I love him, he is a god whom I shall worship."  
  
"I thought that was Luke."   
  
"Picky girl. I can love them both as coffee gods."  
  
Rory laughed and left the room; going down stairs she opened the door to find Jess in only Jeans shuffling thorough his bag for something. Her breath caught in her throat. She went in and walked to her closet. "I just need to get some clothes."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll leave."  
  
"No, you don't need to I'll go change in my moms room."  
  
"I'm done anyway," he said as he pulled a shirt out of the bag and slipped it on.   
  
"Okay." She laughed at the shirt as he left. It was black and proclaimed in white letters. 'Yah I am a delinquent, I'm just not juvenile anymore.' She looked into her closet, trying to find something got wear, she settled on black capris and a white and black polo top. It would have to do; she needed to go shopping soon. They would have to go tomorrow. She didn't have much to wear and would have to go naked in a few days. The school was weary on having an unwed soon to be mother, they probably wouldn't appreciate it if  
she added nude to that equation. She got dressed and found Jess and Lorelai waiting by the front door. They had smiles on their faces and stopped talking the minute she entered the room.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Jess said at the same time Lorelai exclaimed "Aliens"   
  
"Okay, I'm not going to ask. Lets go."  
  
They left the house deciding to walk, no use in taking the car. They reached the diner and walked in Luke handed them coffee, and they started to head off to work, Miss patty walking up to them excitedly.   
  
"I here there are congratulations in order my dears."  
  
"Rory you're having twins, twice as much joy, and Lorelai you finally have another one on the way. So nice." She smiled at them and then looked jess up and down suggestively. Rory slid her arm around his waist and snuggled up to him.   
  
"Thank you Miss Patty. We'll Jess and I have to be going to work now. We'll see you later."   
  
"Okay Rory dear."   
  
They exited the diner and Jess said, "thank you Rory. God she's insistent isn't she."   
  
"Remember the time she cornered you at moms Christmas party."  
  
"God, yes she pinched my cheek, and not the one on my face. You walked in and yelled something about male stripper and she was out of there. I wonder if she was disappointed that there was no stripper."  
  
"There was a stripper."   
  
"Really? I don't remember that."   
  
"Yeah, but when the cops came they mad him go home because there were minors there."   
  
"That's right. They came when the snake was chasing Kirk around yeah. Boy was Sookie mad when he landed in the cake." They arrived at the school  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe she hit him with a rolling pin." Rory said  
  
"That was funny."   
  
"Yeah. Well I should go to my new classroom."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you during lunch, we'll go to Luke's if you want."  
  
"Sure." She walked into the building after kissing him on the cheek; not noticing the man parked on the corner, watching them, a look of sadness on his face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like it? Review, Review! Remember to tell me if you want the rating upped to NC-17, or if you absolutely hate that idea. Push the little button. 


	9. Two meetings, decaf, and shoes

Two meetings, decaf, and shoes  
~~~~~~~~~  
distribution: yeah, sure, just tell me. I like to know where to keep my family from going. :)  
~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not at all  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
~~~~~~~~~  
Spoilers: any and all. I don't know what I'll write, or what I did write. Just be warned. I don't believe that there is any....  
~~~~~~~~~  
Feedback: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! It makes me sooo happy. And my cousin betas or me, so don't get mad at me for any mistakes. :)   
~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm positively giddy. Oh and for all those who wanted a Trory and NC-17, I recently started a new fic, called the Torso Tango It will be both so have fun! R&R!   
  
  
  
  
  
The final bell rang and Rory sighed. She was both happy and sad that the first day of school was over. It had been a hard day. The students were inquisitive and had wanted to know heaps of information about her babies and their father. So in effort to avoid the subject of the father she had regaled the kids with tails of morning sickness at which the girls had gone 'oh my god, I'm never doing that." And the boys had exclaimed "I'm so glad I'm not a chick.." They of course all knew Rory for the most part, this was Stars Hollow. She now had to go meet Caleb. She was nervous, her heart was pounding and she was wondering if he would look like his brother. She walked out the door of the school expecting to find Jess waiting for her, instead she saw her father. She looked at him with disbelief, She had yet to tell him she was pregnant.   
  
"Dad? Oh, wow."  
  
"Hey Rory. How are you?"   
  
"Im fi-." she was cut off by one of hers students walking up to her.   
  
"Hey Miss. Gilmore, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to wish you good luck on that whole morning sickness thing. I'm never having a baby."  
  
Rory didn't look at her dad. "Thank you Rachel, that's sweet. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"Wow. Rory? You got something to tell me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant?"  
  
"No! Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he didn't sound upset at all, almost happy, if not a   
little irked at not being told.   
  
"I, I don't know. I was planning on telling you tonight actually. When I called." It was the truth, she had been planning on telling him. Just like she had for the past three weeks. She never had the nerve.   
  
"Well I guess I should say congratulations."  
  
"Thanks daddy."  
  
Jess came up and kissed Rory on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her in a domestic way. She was a little confused but she knew what was going on. Chris had never liked Jess and he was trying to show him that Rory was his now.   
  
"Well, Hi Jess. Congratulations."   
  
"Hey. Nice to see you. Congratulations on what?"  
  
"Your baby? Is that ringing a bell?"  
  
"Oh. Um, Rory?' He looked at Rory before preceding, she shook her head, telling him it was okay to tell her dad. "Er...The babies aren't mine."   
  
"Oh. Babies. Not yours. Huh." He looked from Rory to Jess and back again. "So, who is the father?"  
  
"An old friend from Chilton."  
  
"Oh. I just assumed. I saw you two together earlier, before school started and well..." he trailed off looking at his daughter who was stroking Jess's back.   
  
"We're just good friends. So why are you here?"  
  
"Oh well, I brought Colby here to see you. He misses his big sister."  
  
"Great. I miss him too. Last time I saw him was a month ago when Sherrie stopped by."  
  
"Yeah I know. I think were going to stay a while. He should be near his sister."  
  
"Really? How long are you going to stay?"  
"I don't know for a couple of months or so."  
  
"A couple of months? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I bought a house."  
  
"You bought a house? That's great!"   
  
"I'm glad your happy about this."   
  
"Of course I'm happy about this. I miss my kid brother. I miss you." she gave him a hug. "Oh Jeez I'm late. I have to meet Caleb. I'll be at Lukes if you need me. See you soon." she kissed both men on their cheeks and walked off toward Lukes. She would give them five minutes before they were in Lukes spying on her. That was fine, they could spy if they want to. She would tell Jess everything later, and probably her dad too. She neared Lukes and slowed down a little. She saw a black Mercedes Benz parked out front. That was a little different from Tristan. He would have had a Viper or a Corvette. Something flashy, fast, and fun. Caleb's car wasn't a four door sedan, but it was closer than Tristan would ever get. Would have gotten. The past tense floored her mind for a minute. She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked in the door. She was once again floored when she saw him. They could have been twins. His hair was a little less messy than Tristan usually wore his hair. He was in a pinstripe suit where as Tris would have been wearing Khakis and a polo. He would have had white Adidas on, not shiny black loafers. He would have been drinking a mg of coffee, not writing for her to order a drink. He would have greeted her with a "Hey Mary." and a smirk. Caleb greeted her vary different.   
  
"Hello. I'm Caleb. You must be Rory, It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I was looking through Tristans sophomore yearbook. He had written notes about people in it. The note under yours stuck out, that's why I decided to do my research on you. He had always mentioned he loved a girl named Mary. It said Mary by your picture. I recognized you. and I'm rambling aren't I?"  
  
"Just a little. I need coffee. Where is Luke? Or my mom. She can get coffee."  
  
"Coffee? With a babies? And why can your mom get coffee."  
  
"Decaf, and she married the owner of the diner."   
  
"Oh, still coffee? Even if it is decaf, it can't be good for the babies."   
  
"I asked the doctor. One cup of Decaf a day will be fine. I drink tea the rest of the time." She gave his a look that was either annoyance or anger. Maybe a mi of both.   
  
"Okay. Well. Where is..Luke, did you say?" she nodded. "Where is Luke?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I'll check the storeroom. Be right back." She walked back and stepped into the store room. Her mom was looking around the room and Luke was buttoning his shirt. Neither of then noticed her.  
  
"Have you seen my bra Luke?"  
  
"You weren't wearing one."  
  
"Oh. I knew that.? She looked up. "Oh. Hi Rory. We were just...getting some cheese."  
  
"In the pantry that has no refrigerator. I got it. Um Caleb and I would like coffee."  
  
"I've got to find my bra..."   
  
"I told you that you weren't wai-." Rory walked out and grabbed two mugs and a pot of decaf from behind the counter.   
  
"Where are Luke and your mom?"  
  
"Looking fro the bra my mom wasn't wearing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't ask, you'll only get more confused."  
  
"Okay." He looked around the diner for a few minutes. Rory finished her coffee and Jess walked in with Christopher. They waved at her.   
  
"So....." she had no idea what to say.  
  
"I just wanted to meet you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I have a question."  
  
"Okay. Ask away."  
  
"Will you call me, when you go into labor?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah of course. Um, will Tristans parents..."  
  
"I'll tell them."  
"Good. They should know."   
  
"Yes. I have to go. I... it was a pleasure meeting you Rory."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
He got up and pulled a twenty from his wallet. He flipped it on the table and was out the door before she could say good bye.   
  
"Hey Ror."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was just an acknowledgment."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. Movie?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
"That was a question."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey for fun, you could answer it."  
  
"Did Tristan look like that?"  
  
"Yeah. Tris's hair was messier, and he dressed more casual."   
  
"Lot to compete with. I mean I don't have a Mercedes. Or a trust fund."  
  
"But I like your shoes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shoes are important. I could never date Caleb. I didn't like hi shoes." She said. She had a slight grin on her face.  
  
"I'm still not fallowing."  
  
"Shoes tell you a lot about a person. Almost as much as much as how they communicate does. For example, Tristan wore White Adidas when he was out of uniform. He was loose, but rich and he had to remember that. He wasn't the heir to a fortune, but he still had to behave. Now Caleb is different. He is the heir to the DuGrey fortune. So he wears respectable, boring shoes. It means that he is cute, and feels responsible for people. You. you are interesting. You were Vans. Great shoes. Your fun, wild and just a little sensible, only a little mind you. I'll let you in on a little secret. Vans are my favorite."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah. Really."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
"Never thought the day would come."  
  
"You never know what's going to happen."  
  
"Guess not." 


	10. Morning sickness, sluts, and silence

Morning sickness, sluts, and silence   
~~~~~~~~  
Please R&R  
~~~~~~~~  
OMG! I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I'm sorry this part took so long. Finals are coming up and I haven't had much time to write. I'll try to get the next part out faster. Also I have an NC-17 (or soon to be) fic out called the torso Tango. It is a Trory, so all those who wanted one, there you go!  
~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Rory and Jess walked home in silence. Half way there Rory took a hold of Jess's hand, entwining her fingers with his. She had feeling for him and they ran deep. She could remember his first birthday in Stars Hollow. Luke hadn't really planned a big party, because face it, this was Luke. Jess had neglected to mention his birthday to Rory. She had found him on the dock that day, yet another memory on the dock.   
  
"So, I hear it's your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, no biggie."  
  
"18 seems big to me."   
  
"Just another day."   
  
"Yeah well, I felt bad that I didn't know, I bought you something."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." She handed him a square box, wrapped in Oompa Loompa wrapping paper with a bow on it. He untied the ribbon and slowly ripped of the wrapping. Inside was a first edition of Oliver Twist. He looked up at Rory.  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"I bought it off my grandpa."  
  
"Thank you Rory." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips, a brush of his mouth an hers. "This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you again Rory.   
  
"Your welcome Jess. You deserved a good birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." She had walked away and left him smiling.   
  
She shook her head and thoughts back into the present when they arrived at the house. They walked in to find Lorelai scream at Luke in between what sounded like vomiting.   
"God Luke! I hate to throw up. You're making me throw up! Stop cooking. Oh, ugh."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not cooking. And you don't have to yell, I'm right here."   
  
Rory and Jess walked up to the bathroom to find Luke holding Lorelai's hair up while she threw up. At the sound of her mother throwing up Rory began to gag.   
  
"Ugh, Jess I think I'm gon-." It was to late. She threw up on his shoes.   
  
"I thought you said you liked my shoes..." he said holding her so she wouldn't fall. He got her over to the sink. Lorelai and Rory spent the next three hours taking turns, almost in shifts, in the bathroom. Morning sickness was going to be a bitch and not always in the morning. The Danes-Gilmore clan, all 7 members, finally got to sleep at around midnight. Jess and Rory fell asleep on the floor in the living room-they had been watching an infomercial while awaiting Rory's turn to pray to the porcelain god. Luke and Lorelai had fallen asleep in the bathroom, huddled together in the corner.   
  
Morning came quickly for the Danes-Gilmore clan, and with it another day of teaching for Rory and Jess. The good news was that Rory didn't feel nauseous and even had a pop-tart. The two teachers walked to school with each other, babbling about the night before. They were both wiped, Rory more so then Jess. Rory felt a need for serious caffeine. She would have to settle for some apple juice. Maybe she would spring for a Thomas Kemper Root Beer. She looked over at Jess who was staring at her stomach. He gave her a grin.   
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Wow." There was silence. "You gonna tell me what it is?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Lets go shopping today after school."  
  
"Really? I mean you don't have to." Rory said, not hiding the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, Can I join you in the dressing room?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"In your dreams Diner boy."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You dream about me?"  
  
"That was joke."  
  
"I know, do you though?"  
  
"Sometimes. The other day you turned into model and we did it on a pool table."  
"Ugh! Thanks for sharing Jess. You know, I had a dream like that once. Except you didn't turn into a model. Oh! And it was in a pool, not on a pool table." She walked into the school and down the hill to her room. She stopped when she heard two students talking and heard her name.   
  
"Yeah, Miss. Gilmore and Mr. Marino (I'm not sure if that is spelled correctly, can someone please tell me?) Are sleeping together. No wonder she's pregnant. Slutty." The girl laughed with her friend for a moment.   
  
"Well, I sure wouldn't mind going at it with Jes-." the girl stopped when Rory walked around the corner, a hurt look on her face.   
  
"Good morning girls. How are you this morning. And it's Mr. Marino to you, not Jess. I would keep that in mind." She continued on toward her room. Those girls thought she was a slut. Maybe she was. She had slept with Tristan twice, and he had left her both times. Only this time they wouldn't get another chance. He was gone. But she had Jess. And her babies had Jess. That was all that mattered. She turned her thoughts to lighter subjects. She was excited to go shopping with Jess. It would be fun.   
  
Jess stood outside the building with a dumb founded look on his face until one of his students, Jade, came up and asked him a question. He was excited and yet apprehensive about going shopping with Rory. To late now. He shook his head and started to help Jade with the problem, while walking up the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, after school.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory walked out of the building, and smiled when she saw Jess waiting outside. They walked home and told Lorelai and Luke where they were going. They jumped in Jess's car and rode into Hartford.   
  
"I love shopping." Rory said.   
  
"I hate shopping." Jess mimic in the same happy tone that Rory had used.   
  
"I'm glad you like to shop too."  
  
"Er..."  
  
They got to the mall and Rory walked strait into Starbucks.   
  
"I'll have a large decaf coffee. Make sure it's decaf." she said looking at the guy behind the counter with an evil eye. Jess felt need to explain why the decaf part was so important.   
  
"She's pregnant."  
"Ah. Okay, one large very decaf coffee. And for the dad to be?'  
  
"Uh- uh- coffee? Plain, black, strong coffee."  
  
"Coming right up."   
  
"Thanks." Rory and Jess walked over to the pickup counter and Jess asked the question first. "Is everyone always going to assume I'm the father?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Half the town does. I mean we haven't really made it known that your not."  
  
"Is that why Taylor is being so nice to me? Jeez. I was afraid he had started to like me." Rory laughed after Jess said this.  
  
"Yeah well he told me I could do much better and hinted that we shouldn't get married."  
  
"Well Ms. Patty said the same thing to me. Except she pinched my butt when she said it. I wish I was 17 again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cas at 17, she knew it was illegal, and that she could never have me. Now she scares me."  
  
"Your scared of sweet Ms. Patty?"  
  
"Hey! You don't have pinch marks on your ass, so don't even go there missy."  
  
Rory couldn't help it, she started cracking up as they got there coffee. "Oh god jess. Do you really have marks?" She asked as she continued to crack up.   
  
"You'll get yours Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Ha! Says who?"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Yea, I'm not afraid of a man who is scared of a dance teacher, who is a bit grabby."  
  
"More than a bit."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Hey, that looks like Caleb. Should you go say hi?"  
  
"Uh..."  
"Ror?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Rory and Jess walked over to the table where Caleb was sipping coffee.  
  
"Hey Caleb."  
  
"Rory! Hi. It's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping for clothes."  
  
"Baby clothes?"  
  
"No. People clothes. Twins grow fast, my clothes are already all tight on me."  
  
"Well, that sounds fun. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Complete silence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of this chapter. Sorry again that it took me so long to get out. R&R please!!! please, Please, please Review. Come on just a few words even! Please. 


	11. Cells, a kiss and zippers

Cells, a kiss and zippers.  
~~~~~~  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do own Jess. He is very happy chained to my bed....  
~~~~~~  
Rated PG-13 for swearing and sexual references  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"You wanna come shopping with us?" Rory asked, glancing at Jess how just shrugged.  
  
"Well, only if its okay with you."   
  
"Yeah, it's fine." She said as Caleb's cell rang.   
  
"Hello? What? How? How much? 2 million! I leave you alone for 30 minutes and you lose 2 million! Fu- yeah? Okay. Yeah, yeah, okay! I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked over to Rory. "I'm sorry, I have to go. maybe I can come with next time."  
  
"That would be nice. Hope everything works out."   
  
"Thanks, me too. See you later." He called as he started to walk away.   
  
"Wow." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you read to do some damage to some stores?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
They spent 3 hours in the mall, decking Rory out withe very size of clothing she might ever need. The cool thing was that Lorelai would be able to wear the clothing too. She had given then some money and they had basically bought out some of the stores, with Tee's that sated anything from 'twin terrors' to one that had a 69 and the words 'just do it'. That one Jess had insisted on getting. Rory really had no idea hwy, she wouldn't be wearing it. He had bought her lunch. They got home and settled on the coach to watch a movie. Jess's hand resting protectively on Rory's stomach.   
  
"I love you Ror."  
  
"I love you too Jess."  
  
It's now or never he thought. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Her mouth opened and his tongue explored her. Moving in a seductive dance. There tongues intermingled for what seemed hours, in a matter of minutes.   
  
"I've wanted to do that forever." Jess said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"So have I. Ever sense I kissed you at Sookie and Jackson's wedding." that had been a great kiss, fast, simple, passionate. She had always wondered why nothing had come of it. She knew though. Tristan. That next wee she had seen him at the dock. When they had decided not to talk anymore she had gotten mopey. She had felt life with him, and life almost died after that night.   
  
"A long time to wait." Jess said smirking,  
  
"Yeah, well you know me I've never been very impulsive."  
  
"Be more impulsive."  
  
"Okay." She reached down and he felt her hand on his zipper.   
  
~~~~~~  
The end of this chapter! I know it's really really short. It was longer, but I decided to cut it up into little pieces to drive you all crazy.  
please, please please review! I know it's short, but plaase tell me what you think. 


	12. Dreams Repost

Dreams (Repost)  
disclaimer: You know the drill....  
Rating: PG-13 a little language  
spoilers: none that I know of  
AN: Wow, so may reviews. Thank you so much. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. Good news is that school is out in a few days so I'll have tons of time. To ali: that was a flash back, they were both 18. Now they are still the same age as each other (23 or so). Hope that cleared that up. Just to clear this up, Tristan is gone. He may however make a surprise Casper like appearance. I'm not promising anything though. Please continue to tell me what you think. Also if your are reading my other story The Torso Tango, you have to switch you Rating button (at the top of the Gilmore Girls page) to all, sense it is now NC-17. Email me with any questions or anything.   
  
PS- thanx for all the beta reader offers. My cousin really wants to do it. I'm not sure if it will make a difference, She's a bit daft (Editors note: I am not!)   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jess froze and looked up at Rory. Wonder filling his eyes. The girl had gotten her heart broken twice, and by the same guy, and she was willing to give herself to him. Amazing. He looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't do it. Not quite yet. He could wait. At least until they were married. Married? Did he just thing that.   
  
*Married? No. No. Not me. I can't get married. Plus Rory would never have me. Well, she would...do that with me. Would she marry me? Should I ask her?*  
  
The thoughts raced through Jess's head like motocross bikes in a 150. He put his hand over hers and pulled it away from his zipper. He smiled at her and got up off the couch.   
  
"I should go to sleep. I'm really tired. Don't stay up to late. You get cranky." Jess said.   
  
"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Night." She shrugged. Maybe he didn't want her after all. He walked up stairs and into the guest room. It wasn't even finished yet. He would rather sleep in a dusty room than with her? She didn't have time to think about it. Lorelai and Luke walked in smiling.   
  
"Well hello 'Miss I have twins and you only have one'." Lorelai said while she grinned. Rory got up and hugged her. "So where is Jess this delightful evening?"  
  
"He just went to sleep." Rory muttered.  
  
"Oh, really? Where?" Lorelai asked with a grin.  
  
"The guest room."  
  
"Oh. Well that's no fun."  
  
"Do you want me to send him up to your room? Might get a little crowed with Luke and Jess but hey...."  
  
"Rory. Shut up now. That is not a good mental image. It's the male male equivalent of my mom and dad."  
  
"Ewww."  
  
"I know. Ick. I'm gonna go to sleep." Lorelai said.   
  
"Kay. Night." Lorelai headed upstairs. Luke said good night and went up after her. Rory looked around and decided to go to sleep. There was nothing else to do. She went into her room and got into her PJ's. The blue ones with floating coffee cups. She laid down as the first wave of nausea rolled over her. She grimaced and held her breath, willing herself to get a good nights sleep. After a minute it passed and she fell asleep a while later. She dreamed of many different things. Jess, Tristan, the babies. The dream about Tristan was the most real. In the dream she woke up in her room to find him sitting on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Your moving on." He stated simply. He looked good. Like the Tristan she had always known. His crystal blue eyes and trade mark smirk.   
  
"Well I can't wait around for you, now can I?" she choked out. He smirked.  
  
"Guess not. You never were very patient Mary."  
  
"Neither were you."  
  
"Hmm. Well. I like the idea of naming her Lorelai. Don't call her Lori though. Lei suits her better. And of course we have a little Tristan DuGrey the 4th on our hands." He smirked again as she started to cry, out of happiness, sadness. They were the same. They were different. They overwhelmed her.   
  
"Why? Why did you leave? Dammit Tristan. You didn't have to go. Why?"  
  
"I always knew I would screw you up my little Mary. I just thought if I weren't there it wouldn't happen."  
  
"Well Tris, It didn't work that way." she smiled sadly. "Why are you here now?"  
  
"Ah well an easy question. Truth is I don't know. You know I watch you. From up there. You'd love it. There's whatever you want there to be. When Jess...When he asks you to marry him, do me a favor. Say yes. I can only watch you. He can help you."  
  
"You want me to Marry him?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was never one to give up on you was I? Well I'm not now either. But I need you to be happy. For Me, For you, for little Tristan and Lorelai. So do what your heart tells you. I love you Rory. Oh and drink this. It will get rid of your morning sickness. It seems to be bothering you. I'll keep watching. I'll always be here. I love you." He faded away. Rory drank what was in the blue cup. It was ambrosia. The best coffee she had ever had. She smiled. She hoped she would remember this dream when she woke up.   
  
When she woke up the next morning she found another blue cup, a rose and a note.   
  
'Second dose. All my love. Always remember dreams do come true.'  
  
That was all it said, but that was all she needed. Her dream had been real. And that was all there was to it. He had told her to move on. He had told her that he loved her. Elation swept over her and she cried her self back to sleep. Tears for him, tears for her, and tears for little Tristan and Lorelai, who would never know their father.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter.   
  
Now go on and review, you know you want to. 


	13. Rings, Houses, and Labor?

Pictures  
Rings, Houses and Labor?  
Disclaimer: Still not mine (damn)   
Everything from prev. chapters apply.   
AN: Sorry this took so long. With the site being down and all it was hard. I'll be updating The Torso Tango soon, remember it's NC-17 so you have to change your rating button to all. Also, check out Night Vs. Day, my new fic. This Chapter is short and sweet. Hope you like it. R&R.   
  
PS-Tristan is not coming back as anything more than he already has. :( Sorry.   
  
  
The nights got longer and the days shorter, but the coffee in a blue cup with a rose became a regular thing. It was always on her nightstand when she woke up. She slept through the nights, and no longer had to bolt to the bathroom in the morning when she woke up. Strange thing was, neither did Lorelai. They were both cured. The men were surprised and happy, if not ecstatic. Jess slept in his own room, but only out of respect for Lorelai. He and Rory grew closer and closer, as her due date neared. Rory was 3 weeks from her due date and Lorelai was about 6 away from hers. Jess decided to buy a ring.   
  
He went to Hartford and to a quaint little jewelry store, where Rory had seen a ring. She had gawked at it for 20 minutes and made them late to her doctors' visit. He walked in the shop and saw the ring. It was very simple. Silver, and it had a Scottish design carved into it, and a small blue stone. The stone was the color of Tristan's eyes. Rory had told him so. It pained him to buy the ring, but he knew Rory would love it. He gave her his Visa and was out of the store with in 20 minutes, a little velvet box in his pocket.   
  
He got in the car and drove home; he needed to look for a house. He knew Rory was already looking; maybe he could con her into letting him go with. He walked into the diner, knowing that's where they would be. Rory came running up to him.   
  
"Jess! Guess what! The doctor said the babies are doing great. Oh, and I bought a house." She said.   
  
Great the babies are good, she bought a house. A great day overa...wait, a house? Did she say House? "Did you say you bought a house? The whole house?"  
  
"No, I just bought a bathroom. Of course I bought the whole house. Geez." She said sarcastically as she placed her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. After a moment she pulled back and looked at him. "I was hoping you'd move in with me.   
  
He thought for a moment. This was perfect. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on his knee. A look of shock crept on her face. "Well, I was hoping you would marry me?" He said, with a questioning tone. Her face lit up. She threw her arms around him, her belly squished against his. He pulled back a little. "Is that a yes?"  
  
She looked at him. "It's a yes. I love you Dodger."  
  
"Thank God. I love you too Angel." He slid the silver ring on her finger. She beamed when she saw it.   
  
They smiled as Lorelai walked in.   
  
"What? What did I miss?" Lorelai asked, pouring her self some coffee. Rory held up her hand and Lorelai started to shriek. "Oh My God! Luke! Wow. Rory? Wow. LUKE!!! My baby. Wow. LUUUUUUKE!" Lorelai screamed as she hugged Rory and Jess. She then bounced on her heals as Luke walked in.   
  
"What? Geez, You would think someone was getting married, or in labor or...Are you in Labor? Is She in Labor? Wait no. Too Early. Rory? Rory? Are you in labor? Rory?" Luke said, his voice and demeanor panicked.   
  
"What? Oh. No. No. I'm engaged."  
  
"Oh. Good, for a min-engaged?" He looked around and then back at Rory. "To who?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh. Jess. Jess?" He looks at Jess. "To you?"  
  
"Yes. To me."  
  
"Well, congratulations. I guess." Lorelai jammed her finger into his side. "No, I mean I don't guess. I know. Congratulations. You are very congratulated. Uh..." Luke finished  
  
"Thank you. We get it." Rory said, a smile still on her face. Rory and Jess looked at each other. "So about the house?"  
  
"Well, let's go look at it." Jess said. He looked at Luke and Lorelai who nodded. He took Rory's hand and walked out the door, swinging her around and into a kiss as they walked onto the street.   
  
Neither of them noticed Mrs. Patty getting on her cell phone. "You'll never guess what I just saw. Jess proposed to Rory. Yes. Yes. I'm sure. He got down on his knee and everything. I know. I know...  
  
  
  
End of this Chapter! Tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's rushed but I needed to get that out of the way. Review! Come on! You know you want to! 


	14. Paint, Water, and NO

Paint, Water, and NO!   
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. Here is your chapter. Still doesn't belong to me. BTW: I put out a new fic, called I can't be your Superman. Check it out. R&R this please.   
BTW: This chap goes kinda fast, sorry.   
  
  
  
The gossip spread through Stars Hallow like a wildfire. People came out of shops and started fallowing Jess and Rory around, staying a few hundred feet behind them. Rory found this hilarious and Jess found it, well, odd, just like everything else in Stars Hallow. Finally as they were getting ready to go into the house one of Jess's student approached them.   
  
"Er, Miss Gilmore? Mr. Mariano? Is it, a true that you are getting married? To each other and all?" The girl asked, looking up at Jess with a smile.   
  
"Yeah Marie, it is."   
  
"Oh, well congratulations." She ran towards the rest of the shaking her head vigorously. The whole town sighed and Ms. Patty turned to Taylor and said, "I told you so!" Rory and Jess laughed and went into the house before they could be bombarded with questions. Jess fell in love with the house. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for them and the twins. With an extra bedroom for any more kids they had. The house was a light blue with yellow and white shutters and a white picket fence. It was right out of a storybook. It was big inside and very modern. Rory was ecstatic; she practically skipped through the house, showing Jess everything there was to show. They sat down on the floor to talk about the wedding, the babies, and the house. Rory wanted to get married after the babies were born; she wanted to fit in a nice dress. Jess didn't came when as long as it was fairly soon. They decided on August, which was about 3 months away. Both Rory and Lorelai would have delivered by that time, and they had time to plan. They decided to move in right away. They went and told Lorelai and Luke, who looked almost relieved. The next day they all went to the paint store and picked out colors for the whole house. Jess figured he was in for a lot of work, because he wouldn't let Rory help him. A few days later they started to paint.   
  
"Jess can I please help you?" Rory asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Your pregnant."  
  
"Really? OMG? How did that happen?" She joked. "Come on. I'll stop if I get tired. Or if my back starts to hurt. Or if I need coffee. Or if..."   
  
"Okay, Okay. Just the easy parts though, deal? And you can't have coffee."   
  
"Yup. So do I get to use a saw?"  
  
"Huh? We're painting. You use a brush." He said  
  
"Oh." She picked up a brush and started to paint with a different color than Jess was using.  
  
"Rory. Wrong color."  
  
"I want to paint it this color."   
  
"Fine. We can have a living room that is two different colors if you want."   
  
"Good." She started work again, and then stopped 10 minutes later.  
  
"Your back hurt?"  
  
"No. My mom is here."  
  
"She is no-." Jess stopped as her heard the knock. "That's creepy." He said. Rory laughed and hollered for Lorelai to come in. Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Luke said I could help as long as I stop when I'm tired." She said. Jess grunted and Rory gave him a dirty look."  
  
"That's great. There are rollers and brushes over there and all the paint is right here." Rory said pointing out everything. Lorelai picked up a roller and dipped into sage colored paint. She started to paint the wall, beside Rory and Jess laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You are painting it green. We are using blue." Jess said   
  
"Your using blue I'm using lavender." Rory said.   
  
"So were are going to have a blue, green, and purple living room?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yup." Rory said.  
  
"Okay."   
  
The three of them got done quickly. The paint colors were in no order, the strips were no particular size, but when all was said and one it looked pretty good. Although you could tell that Lorelai and Rory had a hand in painting it.   
  
For the next few weeks they painted, decorated, and moved into the house. The house was finished on the day that the twins were due, and Rory wanted them out!   
  
  
Three weeks later (Rory is 3 weeks overdue and Lorelai has a week to go)  
  
  
  
"Jess! I want these babies out. Why wont they induce labor?"  
  
"They're twins Ror, The need to be as big as they can before they come out." Jess said, looking at Rory who was sitting at the counter in Luke's.   
  
"They're big enough. I can hardly walk."  
  
"I know, be patient." Jess said. She grunted and took a drink of juice. Lorelai walked in and sat down.   
  
"My back hurts." She complained.  
  
"So does mine" Rory said grouchily (even a word?).   
  
The two women started to chat, Rory complaining about how overdue she was and Lorelai about wanting coffee again. After an hour Lorelai got up to go to the bathroom. Rory looked at the chair. It was all wet.   
  
"I think you already did." She joked.   
  
"Omgosh! My water broke!" Lorelai said.   
  
"No! NO! NO! It did not! You do not get to have a baby, before me! No. I am 3 weeks over due. I look like a whale and I have to pee every 20 minutes. NO!" Her voice rose steadily and Luke came form the storage room.   
  
"What's going on?" He said, looking form Rory to Lorelai.   
  
"My water broke." Lorelai said.  
  
"No it didn't. It's not allowed to! Mine is 1st! Okay? No. No. NO!" Rory shouted. She looked around and saw Jess outside. She ran out. "Don't let her!"  
  
"Don't let who, what?" Jess asked as Luke came out of the Diner with Lorelai and a suitcase.   
  
"Lorelai's in labor." Luke said  
  
"Jess. It's not her turn. It's mine. Make her stop. I get to go 1st. Me! Not her. ME!" She said as she walked towards the jeep.   
  
"Ror, deep breaths. Lets go, 'Kay? Your mom needs you." Jess murmured in her ear.   
  
"Fine. It's still not fair." She pouted and climbed into the jeep.   
  
"I know Hunny." Jess said. 


	15. Thunder and Delivery for 2

Thunder and Delivery for 2  
  
AN: I'm sorry about A) the accidental double posting, and B) the mistakes. I've gotten this all cleared up and I thank you for your patience. :)  
  
AN: Short chapter! Hope you enjoy! R&R. Please review if you want me to continue this fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to, so show your support. :) Also check out I cant be your superman. My new fic. :)  
  
~Ashley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's not fair!" Rory said for the thousandth time as they drove into the hospital parking lot.  
  
"We know Rory" Jess said. He took her hand and she yelped. "What?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing. I had a twinge." She said. Jess looked at her.  
  
"A twinge? What kind of twinge?" he asked, the concern showed in his eyes.  
  
"Just a stomach twinge. I had too much cake."  
  
"Hey. The doctor said no more sweets."  
  
"Oh...um...did I say cake? I meant...liver. I had too much liver." Rory said. Jess gave her a look. "Okay, I had cake. It was carrot cake though. And carrots are very healthy." She said and winked at him.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Luke asked. Rory looked around and noticed that they had parked and Luke and Lorelai were out of the car.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We're coming." She climbed out of the car, followed by Jess. They all walked into the hospital. Lorelai walked straight up to the receptionist.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm having a baby."  
  
"Oh that's nice dear." The phone rang. "Oh just a minute."  
  
"No! Not just a minute. Now. I'm having a baby. You need to admit me Now. Unless you want me to have the baby right here." Lorelai said, giving the women a nasty look.  
  
"Oh, sorry. How far apart are your contractions?"  
  
"Contractions...oh...I haven't had one yet. But my water broke." She said, sounding hopeful, as if they would have kicked her out because she hadn't had any contractions.  
  
"Oh you have quite a while yet then." The lady said. "Well have someone show you your suite. All family members and quests must sign in and out. We can't be to careful when it comes to babies."  
  
"Okay. Good, thank you." Lorelai said, looking at the rest of the family. "Rory? Are you okay? You look pale. I bet you had too much ca...er...liver."  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah. I''m good...my stomach just kinda hurts. You know, like after you eat a carton of chow mein."  
  
"Oh. Wow. I kinda feel like that too. It must be the ca...uh...liver we ate."  
  
"Yeah." Rory said.  
  
Luke looked at Rory and then looked at Lorelai and lastly Jess.  
  
"Rory? Are you in labor?" Jess asked.  
  
"Ha. I wish!"She said.  
  
Jess walked over to the receptionist. "Ma'am, what are some of the symptoms of labor...early symptoms?"  
  
"An indigestion like pain in the stomach, contractions...water breaking."  
  
"Oh, well I think my fiancee is in labor."  
  
"We know sir. She already checked in, they are coming right now to take her to her room."  
  
"No...that's my fiancees mom. My fiancee is the little...uh..shorter one." Jess said  
  
"Both of them?" She asked. "Well this is unusual. Well...um...fill out these forms. We'll get her a room and a wheel chair."  
  
"Okay." He walked over to Rory.  
  
"Ror. Your in Labor. Congrats."  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh! YAY. You need to call grandma and grandpa. And Sookie. And Lane. And Caleb. Can you do that? I was supposed to. But now I cant. Maybe I can call a few of them."  
  
"Rory. Sit down in the wheel chair. You will rest. You will have babies. I'll call everyone. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?" She asked. Sitting down in the wheel chair.  
  
"Yeah." He said. He looked over his should. "Look there's your mom."  
  
"Mom! I'm in labor too."  
  
"Robber!" Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Rory asked  
  
"You're stealing my thunder." Lorelai pouted.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not! You hijacked my thunder in the 1st place." Rory said.  
  
"I DID NOT. Luke. I want to go home." Lorelei said. Luke and Jess had been watching this conversation with an amused looks on their faces.  
  
"You can't your having a baby. You have to stay."  
  
"Fine. Take me to my room." she said to Luke. "Rory, good luck! I love you!"  
  
"You too mom! I love you!" Rory said smiling at her. The two men shook their heads and smiled. It would be as if the two girls hadn't even fought. They wheeled the girls down the hall to their rooms. The babies were on the way! 


	16. Little Women, Blondie and Casper’s back!

Little Women, Blondie and Casper's back!   
  
You all know the drill. Only the story is mine. I'm seriously thinking of kidnaping Jess/Tristan and using them for my own pleasure. Teehee. Please Review. Also, The Torso Tango is now rated R, and I should have a new chapter up soon. As always feel free to AIM me or email me @ CoffeeGurl21@aol.com   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In true Emily Gilmore fashion, the girls were to deliver in the best of the best rooms. The rooms were conjoined with a waiting room specifically for the family. Before long the girls were set up with their husbands (well in Rory's case, husband-to-be), while Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, Caleb, and Lane sat in the waiting room.   
  
Rory sat in her room, while Jess read a book to her. He read Little Women in a soft voice, played with emotion. Stopping only when she had a contraction. They got through several chapters before she decided she would rather not read. Caleb came into talk to her. After saying hi, his phone rang. The discussion was animated and rather strange from what Rory could hear.  
  
"Hello. Hey Blondie. Right now? I'm at the hospital. No, I'm fine. Rory's in labor. I tried earlier. Yeah. Oh? Really? You can? That's great! No. That's gonna be shock. No. Maybe...No...Wait...Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and looked at Rory. He stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"What? What's a matter?"   
  
"Nothing. I've got a little surprise for you."   
  
"Really? Who was that on the phone? What's my surprise? Is it a pony?" She asked. The excitement was evident in her voice.   
  
"What? No. Not a pony. It should be here in about 20 minutes." He said. Noting the shine in her eyes.   
  
"Fine. I'll wait." she said to Caleb, then turned to look at Jess. "Read to me."   
  
And with that Rory almost forgot about her surprise. Almost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Emily was in Lorelai's room bugging her and Luke.   
  
"Lorelai. I just can't see why you wont think of having a natural birth. Look what happened last time. You were all 'hyped' up in Demerol and you named Rory after yourself. We cannot have 2 Lorelai's in the same generation. Please just think about it." Emily said. The words came out in rush.   
  
"Mom. I wont name this one after me. I swear. Luke will be here he wont let me name the baby after myself. Were gonna name it him Sid. Maybe Nancy."   
  
"You are not naming your child Sid. Or Nancy. I wont allow it. Good lord Lorelai. And don't give me that look."  
  
"What look?" Lorelai asked  
  
"That look. Like I didn't really know you were joking. Of course I knew you were joking. What kind of parents name their children Sid and Nancy. Good grief. By the way take the damn drugs. I'll never forget having you. I had lots of drugs and it still hurt. God forbid you do that without drugs." She finished.   
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"I think your head spun in circles. Like the chick in The Exorcist. Great movie by the way. I love the part when she's on her toes and fingers. So creepy. I wonder how they did that. I'll have to ask kirk. He'll know. You know he really has settled down lately. I think he got Trekked out. Poor man. That was his life for so long." Lorelai said. The words all came out in a really fast jumble. It was typical Lorelai. Everyone half listened, while smiling at her. She of course knew they were doing this so she took advantage of the situation. "Luke. I'm going to need the new Mr. Coffee 5000 deluxe edition when we get home."   
  
"What? Huh? Of course. Of course." Luke said. He slowly came out of his daze and looked at Lorelai. "Wait. We had one of those. What did you do to it?"  
  
"Huh? Me? Nothing...nothing...It was...er...Rory. Rory did it. I told her Mr. Coffee couldn't handle 12 scoops, but did she listen to me? No..." Lorelai said, and then continued to get very interested in the wall beside her bed.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want drugs!" Rory screamed. "And my surprise. Where is my surprise?" She asked.   
  
"Relax. Drugs are on their way. And your surprise should be here soon." Caleb said. Jess had gone to get coffee, and check on Lorelai. There was a knock on the door. Caleb stood up and turned to Rory. "That's your surprise. Don't freak out. He walked to the door and left. A tall figure stepped through the door. He was had to recognize. His muscles were bigger, his hair longer and messier and he was dressed very casual, tight jeans, and a white wifebeater. In the end the blue eyes told her who it was. She smiled.   
"You weren't a ghost."  
  
"No I wasn't" he said and she smiled up at him.   
  
"Welcome back Tris."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End. Well only of this chapter. Teehee. I promise the babies will be born in the next chapter. :) Teehee. So anyway the more reviews the sooner I post. :) If I get 20 reviews in the next 2 days, I'll post within the next 5 days. :) PS-My 16thbirthday is Saturday so review and make me happy. 


	17. Lorelai the 4th, Tristan the 4th, and Lo...

Lorelai the 4th, Tristan the 4th, and Lorelai the 5th?   
  
  
AN: thanks for all the feedback! It's great! More please!   
  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it. He was here. She had dreamt of him and she had lusted for him and she had loved him. He stood before her and she knew. She knew that she was going to include him in their lives. She knew that everything was going to be okay. And she knew she loved Jess. She knew Tristan would accept that.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said. He looked happy. Happy to be here and happy to be alive. He walked over to a chair but didn't sit down.   
  
"You left me." Her words were simple. The drugs were taking effect. She didn't seem mad, and Tristan knew that even if she hadn't been on Demerol she wouldn't have been angry.  
  
"I had to. I'm sorry." He finally sat down, bringing the chair closer to the bed. "I want to tell you why." Tristan said.   
  
Rory looked at him closely. He looked tired. Worn out, obviously he had been busy for the recent months.   
  
"I'm listening." More simple words.   
  
"I wasn't killed." He started and then paused.   
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I was taking pictures for the government. Someone spotted me. The army needed to hide me. They told everyone I was dead. Caleb knew. They wouldn't let me tell you."   
  
"You visited me. I thought you were angel. I thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me when you visited it? Why did you let me think you were dead?" Her voice rose to a fevered pitch and she was starting to get angry.   
  
"I thought it was better. You would have never had a normal life with me. You know? And I knew you loved Jess. Everybody knew. You just needed to admit it to yourself. And I have no doubt that you loved me, but maybe what we had, what we did, was more lust at the time. I'm not good for you. Jess is. He'll be there for you when I can't. He'll be there for the twins when I can't." His eyes were lit with passion and she knew he believed everything he said with a fiery fervor. She also knew he was right.   
  
"When you can't? Does that mean you'll be here some of the time?" The hope in her eyes was relevant; she had a lazy smile on her face. It had always amazed him how she could go from sad to mad, to happy, to giddy, just as she had now. The anger was gone and her smile radiant.   
  
"Yeah. If you want me." Tristan said. That damn smirk back on his face.   
  
"Yeah. You know ju-OOOOOOOWWWWWWW" Rory almost finished as a contraction ripped through her.   
  
"Jesus!" Tristan said as he grabbed her hand. She grabbed his just as tight and he was glad he was a strong or he might have cried. Just than Jess walked in. He faltered when he saw Tristan but immediately was at Rory's other side. Holding her other hand.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several hours of pain later Rory held Lei and T.J. in her arms. The tiny bundles squirmed around and then settled contently. She looked up and beamed at the 2 men beside her.   
  
"How are you?" Tristan and Jess asked at the same time. They had become quick friends while Rory was delivering and laughed as the sentence came out.   
  
"Great. Aren't they so cute?"   
  
"Yeah they are." Tristan said.   
  
"Yep. Defiantly take after their mother." Jess said. Giving Tristan a smirk.   
  
"Very funny." Tristan said.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked her face was red and she was obviously miffed.   
  
"Lorelai! You cannot have another daughter name Lorelai! You cant. You already have one. And besides Rory named her little girl Lorelai. We cannot have four of you running around. 2 was enough, 3 is more than enough." Luke said.   
  
"When do I get to see the twins? And Rory? Hmm? When?"   
  
"Right now." Came Tristan voice from the hallway. He held the twins and Jess was right behind him with Rory, who looked miffed at being wheeled around.   
  
"Oh goody. Let me see. Give them here." Lorelai said, Tristan handed her Lei and handed Luke T.J. "I'm a grandma. Oh good lord. I'm old!"  
  
"You're 40. 40 is not old." Luke said, giving her a wink.  
  
"I love you Luke."   
  
"I know. You're still not naming her Lorelai."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later Lorelai the 5th was born…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! You want more story I want more reviews! Do you want to see Lorelai and Rory raising 3 babies??? And what about the wedding??? 


	18. Phones Ring, Doorbells Ding, and Babies ...

AN: Hello Everyone!!! Sorry this took soo long! I promise to be faster next time! I hope. Anyhoo, Thanx so much for the reviews from last chapter. I'm glad you like it. Review again! Many Many reviews!!! Makes me happy. Like a Flamingo. :) Too much coffee...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone was ringing, the doorbell was dinging, the microwave was buzzing, all 3 babies were crying and Rory was at her wits end. The babies had been home from the hospital for a month now and Lorelai had gone back to work, leaving Rory watching the babies, sense she was on a hiatus from the school. She finally found the phone and answered it, sounding as if she hadn't slept in a week or two.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, it's me. I've been ringing the doorbell for 10 minutes." The voice sounded slightly annoyed and fairly amused.  
  
"Well if you had been her on time to help me watch the kids I would have answered the door. But you weren't." She said, pausing momentarily to answer the door. She stared at Tristan amused smile and hung up the phone. Starting in on her discourse once again. "Lori wouldn't take a bottle so I was nursing her, and alternating between the twins, I burnt the toast, for some unknown reason the microwave wouldn't work, the cat fell into the toilet, did I tell you we got a cat? Mom just called from the Inn to say she would be late, Jess called to say the same, Luke said he would be on time, but he won't, and I have to take 3 kids to the mall to do my Christmas shopping, and I thought I was going to have to do it alone because you were late so unless you want to get yelled at I would wipe that damn smirk off your face right now." Rory said all this in one rush while walking upstairs and starting to dress Lei. Or Lori. He wasn't quite sure, they weren't sisters but they sure looked alike from a distance.   
  
"I'm sorry. There was traffic and it's only 10 after 9. I'm only 10 minutes late." Tristan said, exchanging the smirk for an apologetic smile.   
  
"It's only 9? Oh god. It can't be. Oy. I thought I'd been up for hours." She mumbled handing a baby to him. He looked close and saw that it was Lei.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at the diaper clad squirming bundle in his arms.   
  
"What do you think? Get her dressed. That's her outfit right there and mind her head!" She said shouting the last few words. All three babies stopped crying and looked around. She and Tristan looked at each other and laughed. "Lukes?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. Sounds good."   
  
"Yay." Rory said, putting a jumper on T.J. and handing him to his father. "Put on his hat."  
  
Yup. Just another normal day in the life of the Gilmore-Danes-DuGreys. Rory and Tristan had a good relationship going, if not shaky. Jess and Rory were scheduled to be married in the spring, and Luke and Lorelai were still running strong. Tristan had offered to take time off work to help Rory with the babies for a few months until she got settled and found a permanent nanny for the three. Lorelai was whole heartedly up for this job, but was needed to help keep the inn afloat. So the job fell to Rory. She was currently going through the applications. She had seen some scary things. She wouldn't let half of the applicants be in the same room with the babies let alone leave them alone for any period of time.   
  
The troupe moved out slowly, Tristan holding Lei and T.J. and Rory holding Lori. Rory said nothing but slid behind the wheel of Tristans S600 Mercedes. His taste in cars had changed since highschool. They were still the most expensive but they were family cars now. This current Mercedes went from 0-60 4.6 seconds. Tristan liked it for this reason, Rory liked it because it had seats and carpets that you could spill on and Lorelai liked it because it had a "rockin" stereo system. Tris tossed Rory his keys and she tossed him hers. He went to her car and transferred the 3 baby seats into his car. Rory laughed every time she saw them. Emily had bought them as gifts. They were designer, way to expensive but utterly adorable. It took few minutes, but soon everyone was buckled up and ready to roll. A few minutes later they arrived at Lukes. Another thing Rory loved about the car seats were that they doubled as baby carriers.   
  
"Heya Luke." Rory said as she walked through the door, carrying Lei and Lori. Tristan followed making googly noises at T.J. Rory rolled her eyes. "Coffee Luke???"   
  
"Yeah." he said as he took Lei's baby carrier and started to make baby noises to it. He smiled and handed the carrier back over to Rory. "Oh. Rory, Jess asked me to remind you that today is Tuesday and he promised that you would bring in the babies at 10 to show his class." Luke said, smiling and Rory's look of confusion.   
  
  
"Today's Tuesday?" She asked, going through the mental calculations in her brain. "Hmm... Tristan we have to make another stop on the way."  
  
"Okay." Tristan said. He startled when the T.J. started to cry. He looked at Rory.   
  
"He needs to be fed." She said and then turned away.   
  
"I'd love to do it but I'm missing something." he said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Um...a way to feed them..."  
  
"Wha-OH! Right. Here hand him to me." She said. Tristan did just that.   
  
"Rory, you can use the apartm-..." Luke trailed off as Rory unbuttoned her shirt and started to feed the baby. "Or you could do that..." Luke said and turned away. Busying himself with the coffee carafe. Rory looked around when she heard a bump and then Tristan laughing. Kirk was on the floor in a dead feint. Rory looked confused.   
  
"What happened?" She asked Tristan, who had obviously witnessed the whole thing.   
  
"Well, this is just a guess, but I think that was the first breast Kirk has ever seen outside of a magazine." Tristan said. He started to laugh again. Rory looked like she was trying not to, but that was failing.   
  
"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the, sat down, and picked up Lori.   
  
"Rory started to nurse T.J. in front of Kirk. Big mistake." Tristan said. Lorelai started to laugh as kirk stirred. Lorelai quickly lifted her shirt and started to feed her squirming bundle. Kirk looked up and feinted dead away again.   
  
"Culture shock." Lorelai muttered and took a drink of the coffee that had just been placed in front of her.   
  
"True, com'on Tris, it's almost 9:45. Lets go."   
  
"Mmkay. See you later Lorelai." He said and picked up two of the babies.   
  
"Bye bible boy. Buy hon. See you later. Remember were having dinner with your grandparents tonight, they leave tomorrow. Meet me there with the babies at 5 'kay?"  
  
"No problem. Tristans coming. I'll remind Jess, but could you do the same a little later?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye mom. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rory and Tristan loaded everyone back into the car and started out for Stars Hollow High. They signed in and went to Jess's room. She knocked and then walked in, Tristan following, somewhat like a lost puppy.   
  
"Hi Ror, Tristan." Jess said smiling at them. "Okay class, this is Rory, whom you all know. This is Tristan, her friend, and Lei, T.J., and Lori. Lori is my future sister-in-law? She's Rory's sister." Jess finished and looked a bit confused.   
  
"Hey everyone. We knew you wanted to see the babies so here they are. This is Lei, or Lorelai the 4th DuGrey. This is T.J., or Tristan Jess DuGrey the 4th and This is Lori, or Lorelai Danes, she's the 5th Lorelai." Rory said, pointing to each baby as she went. Hands went up at once. "Yes James?"  
  
"Is it true that HE'S the father?" The boy asked giving Tristan a look.   
  
"Uh, yes it is."   
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
They spent 15 minutes answering questions about the babies and themselves.   
  
"Okay one last question." Rory said.   
  
"Is it true that Kirk feinted this morning when you showed him your boobs?" A boy in the back of the class asked. All eyes went to Rory.   
  
"No. Not exactly..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You want more? Review!!! Reveiw!!! Make me a happy Person! 


End file.
